mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dingo Pictures
Dingo Pictures is an animation company from Germany, consisting of the husband and wife team Ludwig Ickert and Simone Greiss (as is stated at the end of The Sword Of Camelot). The studio is known for creating traditionally-animated cartoons based on fairy tales and concepts plagarizing the works of Disney, Pixar and DreamWorks. These cartoons are highly regarded as some of the worst animated films ever, with extremely low-budget animation, reptitive dialogue, lack of dub actors (usually two voice actors, one male and one female, in some cases only one), and shoddy character designs, often looking as if it was traced from another cartoon. Originally in German, the cartoons were dubbed into many languages and released around Europe. In several countries they were released on VHS and DVD, though the English releases were only released as part of Playstation and Playstation 2 games (which were really just the movie and the same handful of minigames using stills from the movie). The PS1 releases were released by Midas Interactive, and PS2 releases by Phoenix Games. The English dubs are notorious on YouTube, and are what made the company infamous. Foreign language dubs of the cartoons have also gained popularity, with Italian and Scandinavian language versions also gaining cult status amongst people from those countries. All of them have been released on direct-to-video and audiobook in Germany and other countries, such as the Scandinavian ones. The company and their website still exist, and they license out cartoons to companies wishing to release them. However, they have not produced any more cartoons since the early 2000s, largely because the rise of computer animated cartoons has led them to be difficult to rip off (the more infamous Vídeo Brinquedo stepped in to fill this niche, with even more disasterous results). Dingo Pictures cartoons are infamous for their ineptitude, reuse of bad animation, swearing in films meant for children, terrible voice acting, and disjointed plot lines that usually go nowhere. They have gained a cult following over time. Works *''Wabuu: The Cheeky Raccoon'' (Wabuu, der freche Waschbär) ''("knock-off" of Disney's ''The Jungle Book and Disney's The Jungle Book 2) *''King of the Animals ("knock-off" of Disney's ''The Lion King and Disney's The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *''Lion and the King'' ("knock-off" of Disney's The Lion King and Disney's The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) (re-released on PS2 under the name Son of the Lion King) *''Hercules'' ("knock-off" of Disney's version) *''Aladin'' ("knock-off of Disney's Aladdin) *''Tarzan: The Lord of the Jungle'' ("knock-off" of Disney's Tarzan) *''Moses: Prince of Egypt'' ("knock-off" of DreamWorks' The Prince of Egypt) *''Dinosaur Adventure'' ("knock-off" of The Land Before Time and Disney's Dinosaur) (previously released on PS1 under the name Dinosaurs) *''Anastasia ("knock-off" of Don Bluth's film) *The Sword of Camelot'' ("knock-off" of Disney's The Sword in the Stone) *''Babe'' ("knock-off" of Universal Pictures' film) *''The Dalmatians ("knock-off" of ''101 Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp and All Dogs Go To Heaven) *''Dalmatians 2'' (...noch mehr Dalmatinern) ("knock-off" of 101 Dalmatians, Lady and the Tramp and All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) (re-released on PS2 under the name Dalmatians 3) *''Nice Cats'' ("knock-off" Disney's The Aristocats, Turner Feature Animation's Cats Don't Dance and Disney's Oliver and Company) *''Animal Soccer World'' (Fußballmeisterschart der Tiers) ("knock-off" of Disney's Bedknobs & Broomsticks) (previously released on PS1 under the name Animal Football) *''Atlantis'' ("knock-off" of Disney's version) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' ("knock-off" of Disney's version) *''Mouse Police'' ("knock-off" of The Great Mouse Detective, Danger Mouse and The Rescuers) *''Goldie'' ("knock-off" of Bambi, The Animals Of Farthing Wood and The Fox and The Hound) *''Toys'' ("knock-off" of Pixar's Toy Story ''and Pixar's ''Toy Story 2) *''The Cat on Boots'' ("knock-off" of DreamWorks' Puss in Boots) *''Countryside Bears'' ("knock-off" of Winnie The Pooh) *''Legend of Pocahontas'' ("knock-off" of Pocahontas) *''Arischa: The Little Witch'' ("knock-off" of Kiki's Delivery Service) *''Mulan '' ("knock-off" of Disney's version) Re-usage of animation Most of the animation, especially the animal animations, is reused many times, seemingly using a "stock pile" of animations. For example, a bulldog who is usually named "Butch" or "Butcher" is used in both Animal Soccer World and Dalmatians 2. Also, unique animations made for specific cartoons are re-used many times in the same cartoon, and even other cartoons. See also Website Category:1990s establishments Category:Film companies Category:Internet memes Category:Dingo Pictures Category:Companies of Germany